


【勇狗】五次勇利给Joe留下吻痕，一次Joe反击了回去

by Revontuletkilig



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: M/M, megalo box - Freeform, 勇狗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revontuletkilig/pseuds/Revontuletkilig
Summary: 歹势，Megalo box这个官方居心叵测，我的甜饼铺怕是有倒闭的风险。趁官方拆迁办还没到达现场，赶紧烤一炉。没有依据，通篇捏造，5+1小故事。没有中，上下完结。





	【勇狗】五次勇利给Joe留下吻痕，一次Joe反击了回去

-5.  
那时候他们还不住在一起。  
勇利起床的时候Joe仍然睡着，像一只在床上絮窝的土狗，把被单和床褥都卷得一团乱，枕头扔在旁边。他看了一眼时间，发现他需要在短时间内赶回住所，而不久后有希子的电话就会从白都打过来。

勇利知道Joe的睡相不怎么好，确切地说，是非常不好。  
据他的经验，Joe在睡着的时候，同一个姿势很难保持超过七分钟，有时侧卧，有时横躺，有时偏着头四仰八叉地摆成“大”字，有时脸朝下埋在枕头里，然后不到一分钟就会因为呼吸困难又要换成别的姿势，勇利在被他吵得睡不着的时候会盯着天花板想，假如有一天Joe不再待在擂台上时可以去试试花样游泳，说不定是个好的选择。  
当然这些说到底都不十分困扰勇利——如果不是当下Joe正卷着被子压在他身上，推都推不开，导致他一时半会儿很难从床上起来。  
他伸出一只手捏住了Joe的鼻尖，对方果真皱起眉头哼唧着去赶他的手，然后如他所愿地顺便翻了个身，使他从被子底下解放出来。勇利很快打理好自己，临走时站在门口看了Joe半晌，最终又折返了一趟，才来到酒店的大厅里。  
对于Joe来说，这是个没什么特别的上午，时间还早，勇利已经处理好了后续事宜，他只需要回到他目前的住所，顺路给幸夫带早餐，南部这个时间估计还没从酒吧回来，就算回来了也不会醒着，没人会在意他昨晚去了什么地方，见过什么人。  
他们自认为一切都发生得足够隐蔽，他，很可能也包括勇利，毕竟没有人会想到他们能搞到一块儿，包括他们自己，否则勇利也不会连造型都不变就这么出现在非认可地区的边缘。  
所以当南部赝作已经第七次或者八次地用那种非常不自然的眼光看向他时，Joe竟然迟钝得感觉不到心虚，虽然他得承认南部的眼光令人非常的，嗯，不适，假如他拿这种眼神看幸夫的话，那孩子估计会马上跳起来大声喊：“不！我没有再去偷东西换那个红球吃！”  
“你昨晚去了红灯区？”南部在给炉台打着火时状似漫不经心地问。  
Joe手一抖，碰掉了流理台上的一只番茄。  
南部看他的眼神变得更加奇怪。  
这本不是什么可紧张的事情，这是不存在这样那样年龄限制的地方，也没有会为嫖娼或卖淫大惊小怪的人，前提是他真的去了红灯区。  
但是他没有，Joe不是个经常说谎的人，他无从判断自己是否擅长这个——很大可能他不擅长，否则南部的表情也不会在他支支吾吾表示肯定后仍然非常狐疑。  
整个空间内的气氛变得莫名尴尬，Joe不得不开始回忆他从酒店回来的这一路上经历的各种细节，想知道到底是哪里出了问题。  
“你的脖子。”南部赝作在端着汤碗走到厨房门口时，终于忍不住回过头来，抻着脖子在自己的后颈上比划了一下，对着Joe摊了摊手：“我是说，咳，我是说假如你真的去找了点乐子……那姑娘一定非常热情。”  
Joe呆愣在原地目送南部的身影消失在拐角处，半晌才回过神来，窜到镜子面前扒着自己的脖子反复审视，果不其然在偏右侧后颈的位置找到了一处紫红色的印记，形状狭长，颜色新鲜，还带着较深的齿痕，明显不可能是昨晚留下的，天知道勇利今早离开前对他的脖子做了什么，而他梦见自己变成了一只正在被人啃着的骨头居然也不是错觉。  
Fuck——  
他应该感觉到相应的刺痛或者什么，然而拜勇利所赐，他现在全身上下不止一处在痛，以至于这一点细微的知觉被轻易地掩盖了。  
所以，他就带着这个位置别致的吻痕，骑着摩托一路大摇大摆地横穿了他能横穿的所有马路，还在路过熟人的店铺时无视对方惊讶的眼神，若无其事地跟他们每个人都打了招呼……  
说真的，这并不是个“没什么特别的上午”，并不是。

-4.  
Joe在天还未亮的时候醒过一次，他睡眼朦胧地去了趟卫生间，回来的时候下意识地转头看了一眼床上的勇利。  
这一眼惊得Joe后退了好几步，他们平常会睡在一起的原因大都是前一天晚上进行了什么身体上的密切交流，所以一般情况下Joe都会累得一睡不起，而他扒开眼皮的时候勇利已经不在这里了。但这一回实在有些特殊，总而言之是Joe第一次看到熟睡的勇利，说实话，他震惊无比。  
勇利不愧是万里挑一的精英，睡相好到令人不敢接近——他就那么规规矩矩地躺在那里，一动不动，面容安详，身体舒展，双手交叠置于腰间，一袭鹅绒被从胸部以下铺开盖过脚尖，边角整齐有序，被面无一丝褶皱……Joe一言难尽地站在床边，他甚至觉得可以就着这个姿势把勇利放在洒满花瓣的棺椁里，再顺便往他手里塞上一把黄玫瑰。  
好吧，这个想法不怎么合适，Joe在心里对自己说，但是有什么办法，勇利看上去的确庄严肃穆得过了劲。  
以至于他最终情不自禁地上前几步，俯下身来侧着耳朵去听勇利的呼吸以判断白都是否折损了一杆栋梁，耳畔传来浅浅的，很有规律的呼吸声，Joe松了一口气，小声咕哝：“什么啊这家伙，睡觉还这副样子……”  
“你有什么意见吗？”勇利低沉的声音忽然在耳边响起，Joe吓得直起腰来，瞪大了眼睛。  
“看来你还是不够累。”勇利支起身体，定定地看着他，同时一只手悄无声息地伸过来横在Joe的腰间，忽然发力，不由分说地将他拖到了床上。  
“放开我！你还睡不睡觉了？”Joe试图推开勇利的手臂，而勇利的身体立即覆了上来镇压了他的所有反抗。  
Joe不自在地向上挪了挪身体，正好使后脑勺贴上了柔软蓬松的枕头，他侥幸得似乎逃过一劫，语调僵硬地说：“你不睡我睡了。”然后立即自欺欺人地阖上了眼帘。  
勇利伏在他身体上方，将他整个人笼罩在自己投下的阴影里，清辉从窗帘的缝隙中洒落下来，Joe的眼睫像是难以承受月光的重量，不住地轻颤。勇利知道他并没有睡着，故意逗弄他，将鼻息扑在Joe的颈子上，马上引得他飞快耸动了一下肩膀。  
勇利本来真没打算做什么的，他只是被Joe的动作打扰而醒了过来，于是把对方拖回床上吓唬一下好让他赶紧安静，然而此刻他就着盛雪一样的月色打量对方的脸，耳边有四海潮生，倏忽意识到他们这荒唐而甘甜的关系，正像万物晞光前草叶上的最后一滴露水，令他不想浪费。  
勇利埋下头去，嘴唇覆上了Joe的锁骨，他将牙齿上下分开，隔着薄薄一层皮肉抵在骨骼上，舌尖在表面反复舔舐，唇瓣合拢时正好能将凸起的那道弧度含在其中用力吸吮，他安静地折磨着那一小片皮肤，像河流固执地冲刷堤岸，打定主意要在上面留下深刻的淤痕。Joe的身体先是在牙尖的刺激下绷紧，等到痛觉被麻木取代，扑在锁骨上的鼻息被皮肤习惯，又自顾自放松下来。  
等勇利终于抬起头时，Joe大概是真的睡着了，他的脸微微侧着，嘴唇半张，呼吸平稳，完全看不出刚才满地乱晃还张牙舞爪的模样。  
果然还是累了，勇利这样想着慢慢躺回自己那一边，顺手给对方拉上了被子。

“我说你真的应该注意一些。”南部没好气地从冰箱里翻出一包冰袋扔给Joe：“你总不能连续四五天把外套拉链拉得严严实实，那样看上去只会更可疑。”  
Joe把冰袋贴在锁骨上，撇了撇嘴小声嘀咕：“我有什么办法……”  
“什么？”南部听见Joe的嘀咕，嗓门顿时大了起来：“你说真的吗？那我看你还是弄件高领的衣服穿好了，也能免去这些不必要的麻烦。”  
“绝对不行！”Joe从椅子上跳了起来：“我说什么也不会穿高领衣服的，否则不是跟那家伙一样……”他说着说着声音又低了下去，南部没听清他的后半句，夸张地把耳朵侧过来：“你说什么？跟谁？”  
Joe却不肯说话了，转过头去专心摆弄手上的冰袋，南部看看冰袋，又看看他脖子上的吻痕，犹犹豫豫地开口：“……跟上次，咳，是同一个人吗？”  
Joe一眼把他瞪了回去。

-3.  
“不然你还是搬过来吧。”那次他们难得没有浪费一个难得的休息日在某个酒店滚来滚去，勇利开车载着他们沿海岸线一路往北，在差不多夕阳最好的时候停了下来，两个人一起在海边倚靠着栏杆。  
“啊？”Joe一脸呆滞地转过头来看他，海风吹得他毛茸茸的卷发缠成左一团右一团在风中上下翻卷，还有的被吹到前额来挡住了双眼。  
“搬过来吧。”勇利又说了一遍：“觉得离你习惯的活动范围太远的话，可以折中，选择距离差不多的中间位置。”  
Joe在脑子里想象了一下这个“中间位置”，还是有些神思恍惚。他没有考虑过这些问题，但是也知道同勇利住在一起跟和南部还有幸夫住在一起不会是一码事，对于他这样的人来说跟谁住在一起本来都没什么所谓，当初跟南部搭伙时也是说搬就搬，然而勇利，勇利……反正就是有什么地方让他觉得这个提议不太对劲。  
“你不想跟我住在一起？”Joe半晌没说话，勇利换了个问题。  
“……不是。”  
“那就没什么问题了，你想什么时候搬？”  
“要是我说不行呢？”Joe抬起头来看着勇利，目光逐一停留在对方英挺的五官，他对他们从来就没有仔细考虑过，没想过什么时候，要不要结束他跟勇利这种谈不上“关系”的关系，也没想过前进或后退。等这句话问出来时他才刚刚开始思考——要是勇利把这个问题当做他们的分水岭，他迎来的可能是一个忽然分崩离析的转折点。  
要挽留吗？还是放开手让一切随风消散？  
这些他统统没有考虑过，要是南部在这里的话大概会痛心疾首地教训他：毫无准备在谈判桌上会造成致命伤害。  
勇利的两只手撑在Joe身体两侧的栏杆上，身体朝他这边前倾，将他包围在栏杆和两条手臂之间。  
他的神情严肃，紫色虹膜上倒映着夕阳和海面的光辉：“如果你拒绝的话，我打算让你今天一个人走回去。”  
Joe语塞地愣住了一会儿。  
“……这就是你执意不让我骑摩托过来的原因？”  
勇利认真思考了几秒：“不是。”他眨了眨眼，表情该死地胸有成竹：“我认为你会同意。”  
Joe撇一撇嘴：“是吗？我都不知道我会不会同意。”  
“但是我知道，”勇利说：“我知道你会同意。”  
他们相对无言地又站了一阵子。  
“我可能明天早晨就不记得这件事了。”被海风吹得有点久，Joe不自觉地抽了抽鼻子。  
勇利捉起他的手腕，在他脉搏跳动的位置将唇齿贴上去，以惯用的方式在那里留下一块标致的吻痕：“这是你答应的证明。”  
Joe小小地“切”了一声，用手掌蹭了蹭那块痕迹。  
从这里回去的路的确有些远，他又没有骑自己的摩托，走回去的话一定很晚了，南部大叔多半会不停地抱怨，幸夫也要跟着担心……  
没错，就是这样，Joe心想。  
所以他才不得不答应。

-2.  
Joe跟勇利刚刚搬到一起的时候，怎么说呢，那情况真是一团乱。  
Joe本来非常坚持他们不需要这么大的房子，就连卧室面积都是一个普通客厅的两倍，不过当他意识到勇利“十分简洁”的家当比他跟南部那间小屋子里的所有东西加在一起还占用空间后，他知道勇利的判断是对的。  
至少勇利那张king of kings size双人床往主卧里一搁后，他就一点看不出这卧室很大了。  
Joe在侧卧里的一堆书柜、衣柜、床头柜底下发现了自己的睡袋——他为此还跟南部争执了一番，他原本想把屋里的小沙发搬过来当做睡觉的地方，但是南部赝作宁死不从地表示他必须要在这条沙发上进行看电视、读报纸、午休等一切活动，而幸夫自从知道Joe要搬出去以后就表现得像个刚刚听说父母要离婚的青少年一样，没替他说过一句好话。  
勇利的一整套皮质沙发很快被堆进了客厅，连同一些据说是什么“立体主义”、“未来主义”画派的装饰画，一张巨大的餐桌——Joe怀疑他们要是分别坐在两端的话有可能听不清对方说什么，配套的椅子，桌子正中还杵着一只看起来就很贵的花瓶。  
到头来，只有“非常简洁”这一点在Joe的意料之内，勇利的家具跟他的人一样，有棱有角，线条坚硬，风格冷淡，缺乏点缀。  
“我不记得你以前的房间摆这么大的衣柜。”Joe盯着那个贴着墙角放在卧室里的雕花大衣柜浑身上下都说不出的别扭：“不像是你的东西。”  
“装修公司推荐。”勇利正忙着插床头灯的电源：“我以前一个人使用卧室，现在不同了。”  
Joe拉开衣柜，在那面大穿衣镜里看到自己的表情。  
他迅速关上了柜子门。  
所以，当他看见勇利抱着一只那么大的纸板箱子站在门口时，终于忍不住吼起来：“你又弄来了什么？”，说着还用拳击手套在箱子上磕了两下。  
一只小脑袋从纸箱子里钻出来，尖耳朵蓝眼睛，两只前爪扒住箱子边缘，不满地“呜呜”叫了两声。  
好吧，他终于回忆起了阳台上大落地窗前，那个毛垫子和塑料食盆是给谁准备的。

他们好几天都收拾屋子到很晚，有一次Joe不知不觉就倒在地板上睡着了，第二天早上醒过来的时候，他发现自己正躺在床上，勇利仍旧板板正正地睡在旁边。他伸了个懒腰，放轻动作下床打算按照习惯去晨跑，结果刚走到客厅就弄出了不小的动静。  
“Joe？”勇利的声音一如既往的厚重，还带着点刚起床时的鼻音：“你又绊到我的狗了？”  
“我不知道它为什么在这里！”  
勇利从卧室里走出来，狗跑过去绕着他转了几圈，见勇利没有带他出门的意思很快就无聊地回到了阳台上。  
“你要去哪？”  
“跑步。”  
“不如我们做点别的。”勇利一把扛起Joe，把他带回了卧室。  
那是他们在搬到这里后第一次紧贴在一起，也是他们开始这段关系后第一次在勇利的床上做这种事，虽然不是晚上，卧室里拉着窗帘也还是能看得清清楚楚，但是他们仍然纠缠了很长时间，勇利刻意地将一切步骤都放得格外缓慢，能在一个吻里消磨很久，几乎将Joe的全身都揉了个遍。  
“我今天得去大叔那里训练。”当他们逐渐平静下来，Joe脸朝下趴在床上，瓮声瓮气地说。  
“嗯。”勇利正伏在他身后于他的侧腰处舔吻，心不在焉地应了一声，Joe觉得哪里不对，却也没在意，勇利的手在他的后背来回抚摸，他像是被梳毛的小动物一样懒洋洋地陷入了沉眠。

然而就是有什么地方不对劲。  
他脱下衣服时就意识到了，被小孩拿在手里的终端机“啪”地掉了下来，南部和幸夫的目光齐刷刷地射向了他的腰部。  
“大叔，我怎么觉得这个牙印有点眼熟？”  
“所以说Joe你之前……？”

-1.  
说实话，勇利弄一个那么高规格的冰箱到底有什么用？  
Joe在拉开冰箱门时不知第几次这样感叹。  
他在冰箱里找不到任何固体食物，除了水就是一排又一排的维生素饮料。勇利想过要雇人帮忙采购，可是Joe对此感到十分不自在所以这件事就此作罢。上个月南部和幸夫来过一趟，给他带了一堆谷类杂粮、调味品、腌菜还有速食拉面，顺便在他们自打搬进来就从没使用过的开放式厨房里，煮了一锅不怎么好喝但在当前情况下格外令人怀念的味噌汤。  
勇利大概从没去过超市，也不知道周末折扣这类东西，Joe对着一冰箱液体饮料无可奈何地想，他甚至不知道什么是甜蔔脆，当Joe跟他解释：“是一种黄萝卜腌菜。”的时候勇利皱了皱眉：“我没在食谱上见过这个。”  
作为报复，Joe幼稚地决定要再一次用洗衣机洗他的鞋子。

当晚，勇利走投无路地把他按在床上，一遍又一遍地折腾他，用各种姿势，各种力道，将他逼到一滴也射不出来只能颤抖着哼喘。  
勇利决定不放过Joe，直到他同意不再用洗衣机洗鞋子为止，但是Joe似乎打定了主意顽抗到底，他的拒不服从并非对抗性的那种，而是好像这种互相折磨就是他所要达成的目的，即使性爱变成一场酷刑也不肯放弃。  
勇利在这非对抗性的对抗里陷入了迷茫，Joe把自己吊在他的肩颈上倨傲地望着他，还志得意满地笑了起来。没办法，他太享受这个了，勇利这副没有办法的样子简直比毒品更令人着迷，他嘴硬着不肯求饶，在快要达到极限之前断断续续地呻吟着跟勇利提条件。  
他们最终达成协议，勇利同意轮流采购食物——真正意义上的食物，Joe同意不再用洗衣机洗自己的鞋子。  
然后他们相拥着沉沉地睡了过去。

Joe直到第二天下午心情都格外好，他像是终于在某场战役中胜了勇利一局，尽管全身上下都酸疼得跟被卡车碾过了一样，但还是维持着不怎么顺畅的走路姿势在勇利难以形容的注视下精神焕发地出了门。  
他的好心情应该能保持很久，假如他没有在一群人面前脱掉自己的上衣。  
南部赝作离得老远就看见Joe的摩托车疾驰而来，他张了张嘴，目瞪口呆地看着Joe停车开门放包拿水脱下外套扒掉衬衫动作一气呵成，还没来得及说话就像是被雷劈了一样僵硬地愣在那里。  
“怎么了大叔？”幸夫好奇地探出头来，只看了一眼就倒抽一口冷气，逃命似的跑回了卧室还“哐”地一声带上了门。  
Joe疑惑地看向南部，一抬眼就看见满屋子的人，还有N多双眼睛目不转睛地盯着他的身体，于是他低下头往自己身上看了一眼，随即恨不得自己从未出现在这里。  
他浑身上下青紫遍布，交错斑斓的齿痕和瘀斑暗示了他们昨晚厮杀一样的情爱，这场面实在非常怪异：他裸着布满机械性紫斑的上身，被一群醉醺醺的酒鬼围在中间，站在南部破破烂烂的客厅里，接受当场所有人的注视……屋子里一片寂静，直到一个人手里的空酒瓶“当啷”掉在地上，剩下的醉鬼们纷纷回过神来，有几个仰着脖子去看天花板好像那上面突然长出了龙舌兰，还有几个背过脸去干咳。  
“嘿嘿……搭档，”南部干笑着挪到Joe的身边：“我还没来得及跟你说呢，昨晚我可是赢了一大笔钱，大家就买几箱酒庆祝一下……”他用手掌搓了搓脸，表情严肃起来：“当然，我真的不知道你这时候会过来，绝对。”  
“我们不是说好今天训练？”  
“谁知道忽然出现了这种好事，情况发生了剧变啊伙计，”南部挤眉弄眼地说：“况且我昨晚打了好几个电话给你想告诉你今天晚些过来，结果你一个都没接。”  
他当然没接，那时候他正在床上忙着跟勇利为了要不要用洗衣机洗鞋子的事情你死我活，就算屋顶塌下来都不可能分心。  
“再说，你这个样子……你确定你还想训练？”  
“……”

+1.  
从昨晚开始勇利就注意到了Joe的眼神，在他的身上逡巡，似乎在寻找什么的眼神。  
“我身上有什么吗？”他这样问。  
Joe露出了气馁的表情：“就是没有才让人讨厌。”  
“？”勇利给出了理解不能的示意，但是Joe不肯再说话，并且背对他翻了个身。  
勇利思考了一会儿，无果，于是他熄灭床头灯躺了下来。  
直到今天早上，Joe又在看他，皱着眉一脸苦恼的神色。勇利顶着他莫名其妙的注视穿好了衣服，在浴室刷牙的时候Joe跟了过去，还在他身后踮了踮脚，当勇利转过身来想问他是否有什么事时又飞快地闪到一边，将脸扎进了洗手池里。  
于是早餐时勇利犹豫了。  
今天轮到他去超市，他对着列出来的单子研究了挺长时间，本来想问问Joe罐装梅干的货架在什么分区，不过Joe目前的状态使他非常怀疑对方会不会认真回答他的问题，他试探着凝视了对方一会儿，大致有十五秒那么长，然而Joe叼着片吐司坐在座位上，对他的凝视毫无反应。  
Joe当然没有反应，因为他正在走神，从昨晚开始他就考虑着该给勇利留下个什么样的吻痕——明明勇利在他身上胡作非为的时候一切都看起来那么轻易，为什么轮到他想“反击”一下的时候就这么困难？  
白都有五花八门的设施，假如勇利不想脱掉衣服的话完全可以选择穿着衣服训练，因此他需要把吻痕留在衣物盖不住的位置。然而问题在于，勇利的衣服是高领，高领。所以这个吻痕的位置必须非常精确，大致在……大致在下颌与喉结之间的区域，而且不能太靠近后颈，否则会被勇利的头发掩盖。  
嗯，下面要解决的是，他该怎么在看上去不那么像狂犬病发作的情况下，给勇利留下这个吻痕。  
他目前为止都错过好几次机会了——刚起床的时候不行，因为勇利很可能会把他扔回床里并且在短时间内使他失去主动权；勇利刷牙的时候他试过了，但角度不怎么方便，并且勇利一转过头来看他，他就不受控制紧张了起来；他应该在勇利端盘子的时候再试一次，可惜那时候他正在盯着对方的脖子衡量位置，等他回过神时，已经被勇利按在了座位上，嘴里还塞着一片吐司。  
而现在，勇利将杯盘放进了水池里，正在擦手，等他擦完手会去门口拿上钥匙，穿鞋，取车，之后就要出门。  
Joe放下吐司起身走到正在擦手的勇利身边。  
勇利擦完了手，他把绒布挂到挂钩上侧着身与Joe对视，Joe一瞬间怀疑勇利窥破了他的意图，这使他的耳根不由自主地发热，忍不住偏过头去。  
勇利终究还是什么都没说，时间差不多可以了，他走到门口从置物台上取过钥匙，俯下身去穿鞋。  
啊，他就要离开了，Joe心跳加速起来，步伐有些急促地跑到门边。  
勇利穿好鞋，直起身整理了一下衣服，他看到了站在门边看着他的Joe，于是他望了回去，然后露出了非常模糊的，隐约近似于微笑的神情。  
勇利现在转过身去开门了，也许今天不是个好时机，Joe对自己说，他可以把这个计划留到明天、后天……反正他们已经住在一起，他每天早上都能看见他。  
不，不是这样的，Joe心里的声音大声反驳——他今天就想要吻他，立刻，马上。  
他忽然伸手拉住了勇利的胳膊，与此同时勇利也回过头来。  
“等等……”  
“梅干……”  
“唔！”两个人不约而同地痛呼出声。  
在他们那么多次的亲密接触里，这绝对算是最为“激烈”的一次，Joe完全没料到勇利会在这时候回头，他的犬齿没能找到勇利的脖子，而是结结实实地撞上了勇利的嘴唇。勇利也没想到Joe会在这个时候这么凶猛地扑上来，他刚一回头嘴角就一阵剧痛，紧接着有血丝顺着下颌淌了下来。  
Joe手忙脚乱地抽出几张纸巾糊在勇利的嘴上，好在伤口不是很大，血没一会儿就止住了，这时候他才开始感到尴尬，却又不能就这样跑掉，只能站在那里头一次希望白都能赶紧来个电话把勇利召唤走。  
“这算是早安吻吗？”勇利镇定地问。  
“什么啊！都是你之前在我身上留了那么多印子，我才……”  
“作为‘痕迹’来说，成果意外显著。”勇利中肯地评价道：“那么，我在超市的哪个区域能找到罐装梅干？”

他刚从专用楼层的电梯走出来，摘下口罩还没一会儿，几个工作人员才瞄到他一眼就全都急匆匆地往办公室跑去。  
“勇利！”没多久，白都有希子踩着高跟鞋“嗒嗒嗒”地从长廊远处急促地走过来，语调拔高，压抑不住地焦虑：“听说你受伤了？”  
勇利沉默了一瞬，还没等开口，白都树生也从实验室里走了过来，看见勇利的脸后惊讶地挑起眉：“诶？这是跟人打架留下的吗？”  
有希子的脸上立刻露出了“王牌陨落天要灭我白都”的惊悚神情，树生凑近勇利看了一会儿，轻佻地笑起来：“什么啊，明明是咬破的嘛。”他无聊地耸了耸肩，戏谑地贴近勇利的耳朵用他妹妹听不见的声音轻声说：“该说是家里养了凶猛动物的后果吗？”  
这下有希子脸上的表情变得更加精彩，她无视了像在看热闹一样的白都树生，跟勇利靠得更近了一步：“我之前就听说了这件事，你不住在白都给你安排的房子里了？”  
勇利点点头：“是的。”  
“那么，”有希子深吸一口气：“我想我有必要拜访一下，以便将来进行工作上的重要联络，你方便吗？”  
“好的老板。”勇利顺从地说。  
“那么没问题了，我会择日前往，”有希子对勇利露出温和的笑容，伸手轻轻地在他肩膀上抚了一下：“去吧，你的分析师已经在等你了。”  
勇利的身影消失在转角处，白都树生促狭地笑起来：“你这样真的没问题吗？”  
“勇利知道自己在做什么，他不需要你操心。”  
“我指的不是这个，”树生耸耸肩，瞥了一眼有希子后转身走开：“只是建议你不要把时间选在晚上，以免你将来再也不想过去。”  
有希子望着他的背影皱起了眉头。  
他们通常不相信彼此的每一句话，但这次直觉告诉她，她哥哥是对的。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：别问我为什么他俩谈起恋爱来是这个样子的，我不知道！官方一点提示都不给，我这是闭卷答题！（崩溃）


End file.
